The Black Diamond authority
by KillingTheShadows101
Summary: The dark guardian that Steven never knew about, who watched over him more closely then then the gems that lived with him is stepping out of the shadows to finely great Steven and help him master his power for he is the only one who can. takes place after Log Date 7 15 2
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 coming out of the shadows

Rose sat on the beach one night staring into the vast sea pondering the outcome of her decision to have the baby that Greg and Rose would name Steven. She was happy that she would give life to a being that she believed would one day surpass her and heal all the corrupted gems that she was never able to heal and save even the ones from Homeworld because it's already happen ones before with Black Diamond's son Jack. When she was reminiscing of her friend a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows as if out of nowhere walking right at Rose and then sat right next to her and looking towards the ocean.

"Rose" he said in a small voice as if cold and distant.

"Oh Jack! You scared me you really need to stop doing that, but I'm glad you came I need to tell you something"

"I know you're having a baby and that you're going to name it Steven I've been watching you and the Crystal Gems from the shadows and from what my agents tell me. But the real thing here you need to ask is why tell me about it first and not the Crystal Gems"

She smiles and looks down at herself and a small tear escapes her eye. Jack seeing this and already knowing the answer that she will gives moves his hand onto her shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm worried about them I worry they won't understand what I'm doing for myself and for the one I love and I worry how long it will take for them to except the fact that I'm gone but most of all I worry that they may never except Steven"

"I know leaving them is going to be hard, I know at first they won't understand but given time and they will come to understand why and I know for a fact that they will love Steven the moment they lay their eyes on him so you really have nothing to worry about and if they don't I will always be there for him"

As he was saying this it made Rose stop crying and she looked into Jack's eyes she can see that his words were no lie and his helped put her a ease.

"Thanks Jack I needed that"

"No problem"

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Go for it"

"Do you ever desire the chance to meet your mother?"

"Every day I wish that I could meet my mother, for her to hold me when I cried, for her to be there when I needed her but most of all I just wish that she could be with me during the happiest moments of my life and share in my happiness but she's not and that leaves a very large void in my heart"

Tears began to form in his eyes but he wiped them away before they could fall onto the sandy beach and then he began to rub the back of his neck where his mother's gem was placed on his body. Rose could fell all the sadness radiating form him she wanted to hug and comfort and tell him everything was okay but she knew that he was not finished with what he was saying and she waited for him to continue.

"But you know what helps me fill in the void in my heart, its people like you Rose that help me fill in the hole in my heart, you and dad tell me stories on how you fist meet my mom the adventures you had and what she was like when she was alive and it makes me feel as if I know everything about her without having to meet her and I know Steven will feel what I feel because he will have his dad, Rudy, Sappier, amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, me and all the friends he will make in his life to tell him everything about you and to help fill the hole that will be in his heart"

When he finished he found himself in a tight embraced in a worm hug by Rose who was crying her eyes out. Everything he was saying made her feel that what she was doing was the right thing to do and even if it is a bit rocky at the start she believed everything would work out in the end but just wishing she could be there to help. She was brought back to reality when Jack began to speak again.

"Rose I think you need to go back to the gems and tell them about what is happening with you"

"You're right I need to tell them now thanks Jack I needed this"

"I did to ….. Oh! And Rose"

"Yes"

"I will always look out for Steven form the shadows, always helping him without him ever knowing. But I well come for Steven one day when he is ready to meet me or when he really needs me even if that means taking him away from Greg and the gems I hope you understand and I want you to tell this to Greg but not the gems!"

"I understand what you mean after all you are going to be his big brother now okay"

"I know and I can't wait but I will miss you Rose and when you go to heaven or whatever after life say hello to my family for me if you can? I really miss them"

"I will Jack"

And with that Rose goes back to the temple and tells the gems the news about what is happening with her and why she is doing this. The gems are all shocked at what she is putting herself thought and tries to talk her out of this but she stands her ground on the matter. In the morning she goes and visits Greg and tells him about Jack. He understands why he would do this and promises not to tell the gems about it. A few weeks goes by and most of the gems now understand the deep meaning in what she is doing but not Pearl.

 **9 months later**

Greg and the gems and even Jack who was is hiding in the shadows are all at the temple where Rose is about to give birth to Steven they are all crying knowing that this is the last day they will be together. As Rose looks at her friends and lover all crying for her she can't help but stays strong to ease them through this ordeal. As her eyes begin to close for the last time her body starts to glow and shrink into the size of a baby Greg could not help but have tears of joy and sadness as he held baby Steven in his arms the gems seeing this stopped crying and went to great the baby to the world. On that day they had all lost something a lover, a leader, a friend and a mother figure and also that day they had gained something just as good if not better a son, a future leader, a new friend and a baby brother. As the day went on as the morning turned to night Greg brought Steven to his van so that they could go to sleep. The van door opened with hardly a sound as Jack stood there looking at Steven he carefully picked up Steven without waking him up and seeing all the potential the child would have in the future all the things he could achieve all the good he could do all the….. But before Jack finish what he was thinking Greg killed the moment by farting loudly. He was surprised it did not wake the baby but he know the smell would if not kill the baby so he waited a few minutes for the van to air out before putting the baby back in and placed a latter on the inside on the van door which had cash and a note.

Jack starts to walk around town surprisingly for the first time ever. He had come to Beach City may times to visit Rose but not once did he steep one foot in the town. He looked around the area to get a better opinion on the town and a few things came to mind. IT WAS A COMPLET BUMP, everywhere he looked businesses were going out of business, people were moving out and worst of all the town literally and figuratively was falling apart.

Jack did not want Steven growing up in a ghost town so he opted to help fix the town the best why he knew how how, by throwing a ton of money at it and he knew where to start. Jack made his way to town hall to 'talk' with the mayor and help Beach City back on track.

As Jack walked into Mayor Dewey's office he saw sheets, papers and books scattered around the place. He found the mayor near passed out with an empty bottle of Johnnie Walker still in his hand. He could see that Dewey was really trying to keep this town afloat with all of his posters in his office reading 'keep Beach City alive'.

Jack walks right up to Dewey and then clears his throat to get his attention which causes Dewey to wake up spectacularly, as he did he saw Jack just standing there right in front of him which scared him and in his scared, confused and drunk state. In his drunken state Dewey throw the empty bottle as hard as he could at Jake hoping it would hit him.

Jack however catches it with ease and then gently pleases it back on the desk and stands there as if nothing had happen at all. This scared Dewey even more as he stepped back way from jack but as he did he tripped on his chair and fell to the ground.

"Are you finished making a fool of yourself now, and if you are can we talk now?"

As Dewey got up he straighten himself out "s-sorry about that I was just surprised my office assistant didn't tell me someone was coming in to see me"

"What office assistant? There is no one here, everyone has gone home or moved out of this failing town"

"Hay that's not tru… oooh how am I kidding of course it's true, I'm in a worst position then Ocean Town ever was in"

As the mayor cries his eyes out Jack got very annoyed that this was talking longer then he had first thought it would take. So he did the one thing any man would do to stop a fully grown man from crying like a little baby and back handed him in the face like a little bitch.

"Ouch, that hurt! What was that for?" Dewey whined.

"So that you would shut the fuck up and man the fuck up and listen to what I have to offer you"

"What are you offering?"

"I'm offering you the chance to save Beach City with me giving you the finical backing from now it'll the day you retire from office, all I ask in return is that I have special privileges to do whatever I want with the town I will own"

"Are you crime boss? Am I going to die if I say no?"

"No and no"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a businessman, a scientist, a thinker, an inventor, a warrior and at one time I was something much more but reluctantly I'm not anymore and I'll never will be again for I lack the strength now to be any more that I am now" as he said those words Dewey could feel the sadness in his voice and wondered what he was talking about but he wanted to understand why he was doing this.

"Why are you doing this? I mean I'm not saying Beach City isn't that great but why are you putting so much effort and money into it"

"You know I think I may need to back hand you again for asking a lot of questions" Jack spoke in a sarcastic manner "but I guess I could give you a little preview of what I'm doing, you see Beach City will be at the center stage of great coming event in the next few years and that's all you need to know.

"Will people get hurt in this coming event of yours?"

"People will get hurt more if you don't take this deal and trust me it won't be from me, I'm the one trying to lessen the hurt"

Dewey was in deep thought on whether to except his offer or not, on one hand he could take the deal and save the town or in the other he could reject the deal and keep his dignity. Dewey contemplated his predicament as his he poured himself another stiff drink he saw his reflection in the whisky and saw a man that has lost almost everything and was a complete disgrace to himself and his family. He wanted his son to look up to him as someone he could be proud to call dad but right now he doesn't believe he would be able to with the way he is now.

"I'll do it"

"That's good to hear, by tomorrow your bank accounts will have the necessary funds to fix my town"

"Wait your town?"

"Yes my money my town, don't worry so much everything is going to be okay, for now at least. Some of my men will come by soon to check on how things are going so make sure you are doing good work in rebuilding and to iron out a few details about our arrangement" and with that Jack turned and walked away"

As morning came Greg woke up to the sound of Steven crying in the morning and got to stop him from crying when he did he saw that there was a latter stuck to the vans door he look at the latter which was thick and heavy and had air fresheners stuck on the back for some strange reason? and on the front was written from "from Jack B. Diamond" Greg remembered Rose talking about him a few times and then proceeded to open the latter which was full of cash $20,000 in total and a latter that read as

"Greg this money is to help you and Steven out I know it's going to be hard but the best things in life are hard that's what makes it worth living"

A smile came to his face he was thankful that there was someone looking for them.

"PS you fart very loudly and it smells just as bad it nearly made me dropped Steven"

"Oooooooooooooooh so that's the reason for the air fresheners ….. Wait did he say nearly dropped Steven!

13 years 363 later

Jack sat in a dark room filled with TV monitors that showed him everything in beach city even in the temple and the warp pad locations, he was staring at one monitor in particular in the room that showed him the crystal gems and one Homeworld gem making a huge drill. As he was pondering out loud "should I tell them that they don't need to build the drill because" as he was finishing his trail of thought the metal doors slid open to reveal a man wearing slick black plated armor that covered his entire body entered the room. "Oh Tom my good man what do I owe the pleasure"

"I have come to remind you of the coming event that will happen soon" he said in a deep emotionless voice

"What event are you talking about Tom?"

"Steven's birthday sir"

"Oh I nearly forgot about that guess I you have to get the gift then, get your men in position to retrieve it now"

"Yes sir!"

"Yawn" "I'm going to bed just make sure that that you get both of them and just don't damage them alright"

As Jack said this he and Tom left the room and do what they needed to do Jack with his bed and Tom with retrieving Steven's 'gift!' jack lad in his bed and began to drift into sleep he hoped thinks would turn out how he planed.


	2. Ch 2 dark world

**Update**

"You don't know me but I know you, I've seen you at your best and I've seen you at your worst so steep aside or I'll reveal to you your darkest flaw and crush you with it"

Jack B. Diamond

Ch 2 dark world

As morning came about Steven was making breakfast for himself, Connie and Amethyst knowing that garnet and pearl would not eat breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs stated to fill the house with its delicious sent which woke up Connie who came to his house for a sleepover later that night. As she got up from her sleeping bag she walked to Steven to greet him

"Morning Steven" Connie greeted

"Morning Connie was just making breakfast for you me and Amethyst"

"What about the others don't they want to eat?"

"Oh no, they don't, Pearl hates eating and Garnet only eats on special occasions and Peridot …. I don't really know if Peridot would eat anything. I guess I'll make her some as well and if she doesn't eat more for Amethyst then"

They both began to laugh at the joke which caused Peridot to come out of the bathroom to see what the commotion was all about.

"What are you two laughing about and" (sniff sniff) "what is that smell it's quite nice?"

"Oh that's breakfast humans need to eat in order to gain energy to do stuff, do you want some I could always make some more for you"

"Do the gems do this breakfast thing that you do?"

"Amethyst does all the time, Garnet not so much only on special occasions and Pearl never does because she finds it sickening to do so"

"Why does she find this act sickening if you two and the other two gems can do it without being sicken by it?" Peridot asked

"Well you see what goes in must come out and such hehehe" Steven laughed nervously not wanting to explain the proper answer to Peridot.

"That doesn't answer my question at all, Connie could you better explain to me what Steven is trying to say to me?"

Connie was beginning to look very nervous with the question because like Steven Connie didn't want to explain the human digestive system to Peridot but thankfully the other gems started to enter the living room through the temple door.

"Yo Steven do I smell bacon and eggs I hope you made some for me because if you didn't I'm taking yours"

"Of course I did I'm even making some for Peridot" Steven smiled enthusiastically thanking god that the conversation was changing direction.

"What for real! Peridot eating this I have to see!" Amethyst said in her usual joking manner "you're going to love it Peri the taste, the flavor, the texture, the smell so much stuff you have never thought possible will be made visible to you after you're fist meal and with that you'll be on your way to your fist poop as well

Peridot couldn't lie to herself Amethyst's little speech got her railed up to give this breakfast thing a try, but what was that last thing 'poop' guess she'll find out later then.

"I'd really wish that you made some more healthy food choices then this" Pearl complains as she sees the food Steven is cooking believing it to be too unhealthy for him as a growing boy? Gem? Boy-gem? Gem-boy?

"Don't worry pearl Steven will need all the energy if he plans to help with the drill isn't that right Steven?"

"Yay Pearl"

As Steven finished making breakfast for those that would eat, Steven, Connie, Peridot, Amethyst and even Garnet just as they were about to eat they all heard knocking at the door. "I wonder who that could be" Steven got up from his chair to see who was at the door to see a man in his early to mid-twenty's wearing a nice black form fitting suit and pants with a dark blue tie and dark gray under shirt along with a thin white hood covering his head as well as holding a box that had an ocean theme wrapping paper and a fancy blue bow on top of it.

"Hello Steven my names Jack it is a pleasure to meet you in person, may I come in?"

"Okay" Steven said seeing that this man didn't seem like a bad man and even if he was the gems could undoubtable take care of him if he was and besides he had a present with him, no bad guy comes in with presents or do they?

All of the action movies he has seen have never had this scenario play out before.

As the unknown man stepped inside the house the others noticed his presence and look towards him with Garnet walking towards him in a very clam and cool manner "who are and what do you want" Garnet said in a somewhat demanding manner.

"Okay that was very rude but just so you know my name is Jack B. Diamond and I'm here to give Steven his birthday presents and before you say that is was days ago I know I kind of misplaced this gift right here, took me a few days to find it with the strong water currents so that's why I'm a few days late to the party heard you guys had a 'bit' of a little problem sorry I missed it" Jack smiled as if he knew what had happened and knew how to fix it.

"Your last name is Diamond?" Pearl asked with her eyebrow cocked as this was the first time she's ever heard a human having the last name of Diamond.

"Yes that's right, after my father Alex B. Diamond"

"Wow you have a weird last name for a human"

"Says the one that has someone living with them with the last name Universe"

"Okay that is a fair point"

As Jack smiled Garnet felt uneasy around this human, feeling that something was off with about him, something dangerously off. Using her future vision Garnet saw some of the possible futures involving the human and oddly enough all the possible futures she saw were all quite pleasant he really meant no harm but she didn't let her guard down, because she knows the futures she sees are not set in stone and that anything can and will happen.

"You said presents all I see is one, do you earthlings not know how to count" but as soon as Peridot said those words Jack clicked his fingers and four men carrying many gifts for Steven came in "show off"

"Oh don't feel bad we all make mistakes even the best of us, and I should know. I made plenty of them and I use them to learn how to better myself" Jack said while patting Peridot's head.

This action angered Peridot greatly that she swatted his hand way from her head but when she did Peridot saw something that caught her eye. The human had a black diamond shaped piece of metal (cufflinks) on his sleeve but Peridot ignored it thinking it was some human thing and it couldn't mean the same horrifying thing it means to gems of all kinds.

"Awesome! Is this all for me?" Steven looks over at Jack and he just nods yes "thanks! This is the best late birthday ever!" Steven cheered as he was running towards the gifts that Jack got him but was stopped by Garnet.

"Wowowow hold on little man" Garnet grabbed him before he got to the gifts and picked him up and placed him with the other gems for added protection "no one gives this much and expects nothing in return what is it that you want from us"

"Hahahahaha you don't trust me I get that and don't worry you owe me nothing but just so know you have been taken many of my gifts for years now and I don't think you want to stop now especially with this" he holds up the present he first had with him.

"What is it?" Steven asked with stars in his eyes

"It's something you wanted for some time now" (phone ringing) hello, yes, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, don't worry about it I will deal with her myself (hangs up the phone) well I have to be going now" he walks right past the gems and hands his very special gift to Steven "make sure you open this one last okay because you know what they say, save the best for last"

"Okay" as Steven took it without question

"Will goodbye then I'll see you all very soon little man" Jack said as he ruffled Steven's hair

He looked over at Garnet, looking directly into her eyes and gave a small smile as he raised his right hand up towards her for a handshake. Garnet hesitated for a moment but she did eventually raise her own hand to meet his. When their hands came together Garnet was surprised at the humans grip stangth and to add something more to it she again felt something wrong going on but couldn't discern what it was.

As soon as the handshake was over with Jack left for the door leaving the temple. Steven then turned to the mountain of presents he got, only to see Amethyst had already open half of the presents.

"Wow Steven look he gave you a big ass flat screen TV"

"Amethyst don't start opening my gift without me, come on Connie come and help me stop Amethyst from opening any more of my presents"

"Okay"

As Steven, Connie and Amethyst were opening the presents Garnet looked down at her right hand feeling something that was lingering in her hand. But that lingering feeling was slowly fading away as if it was never there to begin with, so she ignored it.

After sometime opening gift after gift Steven finely got to the last gift given by Jack.

"What do you think it is Steven?" Connie asked.

"Don't know, guess will find out now" as Steven opened the box a shining light enveloped the room and out came a gem in the form of a water drop come out. The light soon bent into a form of a blue female that Steven saw as.

"Lapis!" Steven whispered.

As Lapis lazuli floats down to the floor she stumbles as she tries to gain her footing, Steven rushes to her side in order to help her up as soon as she see Steven she remembers all the times he has helped her and even now when she was supposed to protect him he was helping her. She starts feeling pathetic and begins to cry and pulls Steven in close for a hug. Steven pats her back and tells her everything will be all right now and that nothing will hurt her, which only seems to make her cry more than before. The others are all but shocked as to how this all happened.

"Lapis are you okay? How are you here? Where's Jasper? How come you were in the box?" hearing the worry come from Stevens voice Garnet steeped up to take control of the situation.

"Steven calm down you're asking to many questions at the same time for her the answer any" Garnet said in order to regain everyone's forces on the matter at hand "Lapis tell us what you remember"

Lapis just glared at Garnet and looked around the room to see the other Gems, a human and Peridot? "Why is she here?" Lapis asked as if spiting venom

"Ah… long story but please Lapis can you just answer the question Garnet asked" Steven pleaded with her

"Okay but only because you asked and your telling me that long story after words"

 **Flashback**

Lapis and Jasper were still fighting for control over the fusion but sadly Lapis was growing weaker and was losing control gradually over time soon Jasper would be the one in control, this frighten her if she failed to keep Jasper under the sea her one and only friend would more than likely have been the first victim and she utterly dreaded that outcome

"Give it up you pathetic weakling we both know that you can't keep this up forever you're not made for this. But I am!"

"No I'll not let you hurt the only person that actually cares for me"

"Why is it that you fight for Rose? She has grown weak and feeble she is nothing compared to what she was all those year ago but a mere shadow of herself?"

"How many times do I have to keep telling you his name is Steven and he is not weak after all it was because of him that you failed an easy mission but for all the good it'll do you're right he is weak but pray tell what does that make you, the person who lost to him?"

This angered Jasper she grabbed the water chains as hard as she could andflung Lapis into the dark starless sky and back into the hard water floor. "Had enough now"

As Lapis got up to face Jasper both of the gems began to notice something had changed in malachite's world there was no water but dirt and dead trees everywhere. The water chains that held them together were gone, replaced with regular metal chains. Jasper tried to break them but for some reason they seemed stronger than the water chains.

"Alright you little traitor what did you do" Jasper demanded to know.

"What I do? Why do you think I did this?"

"Because I know it was not me so it has to be you"

" **Would you both pleases keep it down in here"** an unknown voice called out.

Both gems paused as they heard a voice neither of them recognized.

"Come out coward and face me" Jasper screamed at the top of her lungs hoping to goat the mysterious person to reveal himself.

" **Are you sure you want me to do that because I don't think you'll like what you will see?"**

"Oh please you my scare a lesser gem into submission but not ME!" as soon as she said that a black void seemed to have opened right under Jaspers feet "what the … what is this?" Jasper began to struggle her feet were not moving then out of the dark void three pair of hands latched onto Jasper as they were crawling onto her spreading the void like substance over her body until it had covered her completely.

Lapis was horrified at what she was seeing the black substance that now fully covered Jasper was changing her form right before her very eyes. Jasper was now no longer there, instead there was a new figure in her place. This new figure wore a long black leather trench coat with a hood that shrouded his face in complete darkness, he was not as tall as Jasper but that didn't make him less threatening.

Lapis was very sacred at the new figure that had replaced Jasper, she could hear his bones adjusting to his new body that he was taken as he starched out his joints. She was trying to speak but her fear was stopping her from saying anything.

" **AH! I hate doing that, taking over a body and re-shaping is a bitch and a half"** the new being joked, he then noticed that Lapis was trying to speak but was to overcome by fear to say a word **"you don't have to be afraid of me you know, I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to free you, well sort of, kind of anyways?"**

Lapis was now no longer afraid. She was now more confused at this statement he made "what do you mean by that?"

" **It just means you'll be someone else's problem"** the dark figure stated .

Lapis didn't like where this was going because to her it just sounded like she would just become someone else's prisoner. She tried to run away but the chains that were on Jasper were now on the dark figure and unlike Jasper he didn't even budge a bit no matter how hard she tried pulling on the chains.

" **That won't work with me Lapis no matter how hard you try"** he tried to explain but his explanation fell on death ears

As Lapis tried to escape she saw from the corner of her eyes that the black substance that had consumed Jasper was now slithering cross the chains towards her. She was becoming more and more frantic the closer it got to her, as it began to cover her hand she stated to cry and begged him not to shatter her, it was then did Lapis really start to listen to what the dark figure was trying to tell Lapis.

" **There is no reason to be afraid of me Lapis for I am here to show you the light but it is up to you whither to except the light I give or wonder in the dark alone. The choice is yours to make when you wake up, and just one more bit of advice for you to have. Take whatever happiness you can get because you just never know when you can get another chance at it again"**

Confused at what he was saying she tried to use her hydro telekinesis but Lapis was to late the black substance had already reached all over her, Lapis felt as if her strength was draining away, as more of the black substance enveloped her all she could see was nothing but darkness but oddly enough she felt at peace adrift in the darkness.

As an unknown amount of time had passed Lapis started to hear muffled voices but she couldn't hear what they were saying. As a bit more time passed Lapis for the first time started to see the light, as she did the next thing she knows she is looking directly at Steven as tears form in her eyes and holds him close to her as she cries in his arms.


	3. Ch 3 one last shot at happiness

"We measure our happiness by the amount of suffering we have to endure in order to have those moments in our lives"

Jack B. Diamond

Ch 3 one last shot at happiness

Everyone just stood there, not even able to comprehend what Lapis was telling them as if to say she made it up or she may of not fully understand what had happened to her to begin with.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"It's not that we don't believe you it's just that what you're saying is that someone played a part in all this and it's not clear to us what their end goal is"

"Don't worry Lapis I believe you told us the truth"

Lapis smiles softly at Steven "Thanks, Steven your opinion is all that matter to me, but how did I end up reforming here of all places"

"Oh a person named Jack brought you here for my late birthday present"

"What's a birthday present? And who is this Jack person?"

"A birthday is when humans celebrate a full Earth rotation on the day that they were born which becomes a yearly thing and then they give the person a gift as a token for making it to the next rotation" Peridot explained but as she did Lapis just glared intensely at her.

Before anything was said or done Pearl steeped in to continue Lapis's question "well we don't really know who Jack is honestly we only met him today in fact but if it helps I can show you what he looks like"

Pearl positions herself standing straight as she breaths in her gem starts to glow and projects a full-sized blue hologram of what Jack looks like.

"Does he look like the person you saw when you were Malachite?" Garnet asked

Lapis just stares at the image of the human Pearl was showing her, she did not know this person but she oddly feels like she does.

"No the person I saw was taller and more shadowy if that's even a thing"

Pearl shut down the hologram and looks towards Garnet as to ask what to do next, Garnet understands this and steps forward to Lapis to get her attention.

"Lapis we don't know how that human got you or why he gave you to Steven, and if we'd known that you were inside the box he gave Steven we would of questioned him about it, but to the point we know you have nowhere to go and you most certainly can't go back to Homeworld after what you done. So if you want you can stay here with us until we find a place for you"

Hearing this Steven became starry eyed while Pearl and Amethyst were shocked even Lapis was as well at the sudden offer of sanctuary offered by the de-facto leader of the crystal Gems.

"Garnet do you really think that's a good idea to do that?"

"Don't worry Pearl I know for a fact Lapis would never hurt Steven, she was willing to be in prisoned forever under the sea with Jasper all just for Stevens sack, so she has earned the right to choose whether to stay or leave I am only giving her options"

Hearing this Lapis was now deep in thought and was truly debating whether to stay or leave this place, it didn't help with Steven looking at her with his big awe-filled eyes jumping up and down filled with anticipation for the answer she would most likely give. Lapis looks over at Steven and cracks a smile and then give an answer to Garnet's question.

"I'll stay for now at least"

And as she spoke those words Garnet smiled at her, Pearl, Peridot, and Amethyst, on the other hand, smiled awkwardly at her trying to show some level of support for this out come.

"Oh, my god! We have another new member of the Crystal Gems" Steven cheered as he jumped onto Lapis and hugged her.

"What! Who said anything about joining the Crystal Gem? And what do you mean another new member? You mean the human over there" Lapis points to Connie

"What? No, I'm talking about Peridot"

"Peridot became a Crystal Gem? How and why?" Lapis asked in disbelief

"You should've seen it, it was a day to behold when Peridot became an official member"

Lapis looks over to Peridot for answers and Peridot notes this and looks away in an uncomfortable manner.

"I may have disobeyed a direct order from Yellow Diamond herself and called her a clod to her face and then hung up on her when she was about to say something to me after trying to save this planet, then she tried to kill me by activating the self-destock sequence in the communication device I used to contact her" Peridot shamefully admitted.

Lapis was shocked, one of her former jailers had officially turned traitor was now an official Crystal Gem. So great was this shock she collapsed to the ground in utter disbelief, two of her worst enemies have joined together. She would have just left this place if under any other circumstances she would have flown off into the sky and beyond. The only reason she was still even here after regenerating was because of Steven, her one and only true friend in this cold lonely and unforgiving galaxy.

"Lapis!" Steven calls out "are you okay?" he asks as he helps her up to stand up along with Connie.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just too many things are happening all at once, but thanks for asking"

"No probs Bob"

"It's Lapis"

"I know" Steven replied with a cheeky smile.

Lapis couldn't help but smile at the cheeky little boy and his silly antics, but she still could not shack the doubt that she was feeling staying here. Lapis still debates if she should stay for long or not with the very people she had considered her enemy not so long ago. She even still thinks that if she lowered her guard for a moment one of the Crystal Gem including Peridot would take her moment of weakness and strike at her gem shattering it to little pieces.

"So Steven are you going to tell me the long story you promised?" Lapis asked Steven in the hopes that Steven's presence would safeguard her and keep her safe from the Crystal Gem.

As the day progressed Connie went home as she could realize that the situation she was in could be very dangerous to her well-being. But also understanding her involvement could cause more problems than solutions if she interfered with things that were out of her grasp to truly understand at her age. However, she left knowing that Steven could handle the challenges to come, for his heart was in the right place and she thinks Lapis knows that, Connie only hope was that she does not steal the Earths Ocean again and almost drown everyone like last time.

Whoever unlike Connie Peridot was having the worst time of her life, because the moment Lapis re-formed she has only got a hate filled glares whenever they would look at each other. Even when Peridot looked away she could still feel Lapis's white hot glare burning the back of her head. She even tried to ask Steven to help her in this predicament but she was incapable of asking him for any help because Lapis was sticking very close to Steven every time she saw them.

To be fair on Lapis, Peridot understood why Lapis was treating her this way with such hostility, after all, she was one of the people that kept her in an energy containment field that would severely hurt and destabilize her form if she touched it.

Thus she retired into her only safe heaven on Earth, the bathroom. Hoping that spending time with Steven would somehow lessen Lapis's hatred and rage at her and the Gems. By her calculations that would have taken a long time, maybe a few years but if Peridot had learned anything of value while on Earth, was that Steven had a way to just help people move past the negatives in life and to show them the positives in life. After all, she was one of those people not so long ago, she only hopes that Lapis's arrival does not impede the construction of the drill.

As the day progressed into the night and with the explanation of the 'long story' as Steven puts it, Lapis still didn't lower her guard down. Constantly looking over her shoulders and eyeing the Gems whenever they enter the room. Steven tried to lighten the mood up with a movie of Dog Copter one but unbeknownst to him, Lapis didn't pay any attention to the movie, but instead paid closer attention to the bathroom door and the main Gem door, just waiting for them to come.

Ironically Lapis herself didn't even notice Steven had fallen asleep in her arms half way through the movie and as the movie ended she noticed that the main gem door slides open and reveals Pearl emerging from her side of the room.

As Pearl walked in the main living room she saw unsurprisingly Lapis staring intensely at her like she has been doing all day today, but she also notices that she is also holding on to a sleeping Steven and just realizes that Lapis knows next to nothing about humans.

As Pearls starts to approach Lapis she sees that Lapis slightly tightens her hold on Steven, her eyes focus on her more intensely as if she was ready to fly into action and fight her to the death. When Pearl got in front of her she merely just stood there waiting for her, staring back at her with both grace and form befitting a Pearl.

"What do you want Pearl?"

All Lapis got for a response from Pearl was a raised eyebrow which came with a look of disappointment staring her down ending with a long sigh as Pearl lifted her hand and pointed to Steven's sleeping state.

The look of hate was now replaced with confusion as she looked down at Steven. She then started to notice Steven wasn't moving as much as he was when she first placed him on her lap, his body was limp and his eyes were closed. Lapis was starting to panic, she only knew very little about humans and nothing about half human gem hybrids. So with little to no knowledge, she was going to try and shack him in the hopes it would achieve something, maybe rebooting him?

Thankfully Pearl saw this coming and stopped Lapis before she could shake Steven and wake him up from his sleep.

"Lapis stop! Steven is completely fine, he's just asleep" Pearl whispered to Lapis as to not wake Steven.

"What's sleeping? Lapis whispered as well, not really understanding why she too was whispering.

"Humans need to sleep to restore their energy, and gems can sleep too but only Amathus can and Garnet… sort of?" Pearl paused to think about is "so anyways hand over Steven so I can put him to bed"

Lapis hesitated handing Steven over to Pearl "why can't I put him to bed?" Lapis aggressively asked.

"Okay, there are many things wrong with what just said it's almost funny, first off you didn't even know what sleeping is, secondly I'm pretty sure you couldn't even point to the bed in this room and lastly you don't even you how to put Steven to bed"

"…"

There was no response from Lapis as she begrudgingly handed Steven over to Pearl who gently cradled Steven in her arms as she walked to his bed and tucked him in as well as placing his favorite stuffed teddy bear right next to him and kiss his forehead good night.

"Good night Steven"

Lapis looked upon this show of care and affection with such wonder, a part of her felt bad for trying to shatter her when she first re-formed after her witnessing such a display of love for Steve. But something felt off, really of about what she wasn't seeing, it took Lapis a minute to see this but she just realized that Pearl hasn't moved from her position, she was just staring down at Steven.

"Uh, Pearl what are you doing?" Lapis asked grabbing Pearls attention.

"Oh uh? Sorry kind of forgot you were there, I was just… watching over Steven! You know to make sure his safe!" Pearl nervously spook.

Lapis could tell Pearl was hidden something from her by the way she was not having any eye contact with her made Lapis feel like she was leaving something important out, then it donned on her.

"Steven doesn't like it when you do this does he? Lapis questioned.

Pearl panicked and tried to play it off but to no avail.

"Phffffttt of course Steven likes it when I do this, it makes him feel safe" Pearl hesitantly looks back at Lapis and just from that short glance she could tell her lie wasn't working "okay I admit, he doesn't like it when I do this but I find this very relaxing, it also makes me reassured in Steven's safety" Pearl could see the confused look on Lapis's face and thought it best to explain a bit into it "Lapis humans are very fragile beings, their squishy and they age and dead before your very eyes"

As tears run down Pearl's face thinking of all the things that could happen to him, she also thinks back to the time during the rebellion and how the humans back then had fought with the rebels and that for every gem they managed to defeat 20-30 human lives would be lost. She remembers that after every battle they would look for their fallen comrades in order to give them a proper burial and say their final goodbyes.

Finding the fallen gem comrades was very hard because you had to sift through the ground to find every last shared that were scattered across the battlefield, even to this day they haven't found them all. Sadly, however, finding fallen humans were far easier than finding shattered gems, you only needed to smell the air for blood which to Pearl smelled like raw iron and earth with a strong hint of rust.

Every time she found a body she hated it, for it meant she would smell rotting and decomposing flesh, and every time she would move them to be buried she would sometimes find her hands and chest stained with blood, and no matter how hard she tried to wash it away it would always leave a light shade of crimson on her light pale skin and bright clothing. It was so bad that the only way she found to get rid of them was to get poofed and reform. But sometimes she would feel as if it was still there on her, causing her to constantly cheek over herself again and again only to find herself clean, for now at least.

Pearl snaps out of her nightmarish memory and sees that she had been crying, she wipes her tear away and turns to Lapis who is giving her an indifferent look, Pearl regains her lost composer and try's to apologize for the sudden outburst.

"Sorry about that, it's just that watching Steven sleep soundly at night puts me at ease, it also shows me that what I fought for was for something, even if this was not what I had in mind, I would not trade it for anything"

Pearl looks back at Steven seeing that their conversation is causing Steven to start tossing and turning because of all the noise they are making.

"Oh look at myself I'm a mess, I should be going back to my room, see you in the morning Lapis"

As Pearl reached the door she looked back on for one last final cheek to see Steven still sound asleep and Lapis just standing completely still staring back at her. Seeing everything was fine she opens the door to her room and hopes nothing bad happens when she's not here.

When Lapis saw Pearl leave she was glad she had finally left the room but now found herself with nothing to do. So with nothing better to do Lapis walks up the stairs to see Steven and to see what this 'sleeping' thing is and way humans need to do it.

When she reached Steven she looked down upon him as he slept, Lapis than starts to wonder how long humans need to sleep for. For no other reason than boredom, Lapis pokes Steven in the cheek to see what would happen only to get a soft grunting sound as Steven gently grabbed Lapis's finger that she used to poke him.

For a time Lapis just stood there not moving as Steven's grip on her finger loosened to the point where his hand just slides off her finger. Oddly enough Lapis found this very adorable and very relaxing for some strange reason.

"Pearl was right this is very relaxing," Lapis thought to herself

As if out of nowhere she reels back in disgust as she starts to believe she was finding things in common with a pearl, especially that pearl her a rare high-ranking gem that had a seat on Blue Diamond's court.

"Oh, my stars! Am I becoming a pearl?" Lapis questioned herself

"I need to clear my head" and before she knew it she found herself outside the temple and was now on the shore line of the beach.

It was a beautiful night, the water of the sea reflected the light from the stars as the sea rolled over the sands. Lapis looks up at the sky as her water wings form on her back she starts thinking that she could leave this place and on one will try to stop her, but then again where would she even go.

"Leaving so soon? After all the work I put in, in freeing you, you leave without saying goodbye, a lot of people would find that incredibly rude you know" a voice calls out in the night.

Lapis quickly turns her head turns her head to where the voice was coming from and through the darkness a human steps out under the light of the stars. Lapis recognized this human as the one Peal showed the one they gave her to Steven to be reformed.

"You're Jack, the one who gave me to Steven are you?"

"I'm impressed you know who I am, I'm flattered really I am, I came to see how you were doing on your first day of freedom was treating you, from what I can tell not so good am I right?"

"How could you tell? Were you watching me?" Lapis asked aggressively as she used her power to control the water in the sea to grab onto Jack's hand an form a chain "answer me now!" she demanded

"Well now this is very rude but to answer your question when I saw you leaving the house you had a look of disgust on your face, you looked to the starry night sky sprouted your watery wings and was flapping them about so I assumed, am I right" Jack jokingly explained

"…"

"I am right aren't I, cool!"

"Are you treating this as if this was a joke?! You have no idea of the pain and suffering I've done through! And for you to pawn my gem to the Cristal Gems you have no idea how that made me feel or what I would have done!"

"You know I wish I doesn't have to slap some séance into you but yes, I do think what you've been through is a joke!"

"What!?"

"I mean if you think of it you got off pretty light, you were only cracked and put in a mirror for 5000 years and after that you were not only freed but had your gem fix, compared to the others that were shattered and or corrupted and even forced fused together, it just makes what you have been bitching about sound pathetic"

"How dare you say"

"Do you want to know what makes this even more hilarious?"

"What?"

"It's not what you've been through that's the joke, it is you who is the joke, because even when you were freed you just became someone else's prisoner and when freedom was offer to you, you rejected it and not long after that you made your own prison"

"I did that for Steven!"

"He never asked you to do that, in fact, he told you not to do that, face it you've been a prisoner for so long you can't be anything other than someone's prisoner"

Lapis was at a loss for words, everything he said was right she couldn't deny it she was the joke.

"Oh one last thing, you have no idea what real suffering is, I do because I have been through pain the likes of which you could not possibly fathom for you as a gem are incapable of truly understanding my pain"

"So… are you going to try to stop me from leaving then?"

"That was never my intention and I think you believe I can't stop you from leaving but my intention was to simply show you is that sometimes you have to take risks if you want to get anywhere in life, both I and Steven gave you freedom but you have made many mistakes do you want to know what you did that lead you to fail?"

"Tell me"

"You always stood alone you never stood with friends, that's why I gave you to Steven so that you would never stand alone"

"Thank you" Lapis thanked as she undid the water chains on Jack "oh and can you answer one last question, Jack"

"Sure"

"Was that shadow person in Malachite's mind space you?"

"Yes"

"I am so made of questions right now!"

"You get to ask one"

"How?"

"I don't think you're ready to know that just yet but in time you will, goodnight Lapis and remember Lapis take a chance and stand with people that care for you, even if it's just one person" and with that Jack left as he walked along the beach.

Lapis, on the other hand, retracted her wings back into her gem and walked back inside the temple and simply waited for Steven to wake up.

As Jack exited the beach two people were waiting for him beside a limo one male and one female both had a light brown complexion and looked to be sibling wearing fancy suits and each wore a single black leather fingerless glove on one hand. The male of the two stepped forward to Jack.

"Sir was this a wise move, this goes against your plan and will more than likely cause more complications in the long run"

"Diego no plan goes without a few problems and few alterations right Stella"

Stella only nods as she opens the car door for Jack.

"After all, I do like a challenge but in the end, I'll get what I want"


	4. Ch 4 the grand Escape

**Update**

"Look no one is perfect, we will all make mistakes from time to time but the thing that you have to remember is if you fail constantly, you might want to rethink what you're doing in life"

Jack B Diamond

Ch 4 the grand escape

In a room of white shining light, a single light brown skin man wearing a form-fitting black suit with a single gloved right hand carrying a black bubble with a Jasper gem inside walked to the center of the room. As the man reached the center of the room he popped the bubble catching the gem in his hand and gently tossed it in front of himself on the floor and then simply waited for the gem to reform, which only took a few seconds before it started to reform.

As predicted the gem floated up into the air and lit up in an orange light that formed into a muscular manikin and then in a quick flash of light reviled a now fully restored Jasper. With her newly formed body, Jasper fell to the floor landing on her feet with a thud as she landed. Without wasting a second she instantly shoots her eye's wide open and looked around at her new and unfamiliar surroundings trying to look for Lapis or the black goo creature that had dragged her into an indescribable dark and fearful place to see nothing at all.

Even with Jasper looking around her she was so focused on finding what she wanted she hardly noticed the human that was standing only 5 feet away from where she was standing. The human that was just standing there was now somewhat offended that he was not noticed so he decided to speak up in order to be noticed by Jasper.

"Excuse me! heloooooooo you there? Earth to Jasper" with that Jasper snapped out of her trance-like state and now was staring at the human.

Upon seeing the human Jasper started to relax, for it would seem that the only thing in this wired room was herself and a small and weak human, well compared to her that is. She begins to walk towards the human in an intimidating manner but as she did the human seemed to be unfazed by her approach but that did not matter at the moment. Right now she needed to know where she was and how to get out and find Rose and shatter her and the rest of her followers and for some strange reason meet back up with Lapis. She really wasn't sure why she would want to but she just wanted to? Thankfully she was able to push back such thoughts for now.

"You there, human! Tell me where I am, NOW!" Jasper called out to the human as she prodded him with her thick finder.

The human in question started to have a twitch in his upper left lip, Diego had never been this disrespected in his life. Unless you counted the time before he met Jack, no one dared to poke at him but his anger soon turned to joy as he remembered why he was here in the first place. A favor for a long time friend that he couldn't back out from nor did he want to anyways.

"Is it not obvious, look around you, can't you tell what this is?"

Jasper looked around again and saw nothing but white floors and white walls but this time when she looked up she saw a black window and behind them, she saw more humans up in there. All of them grinning with anticipation and amusement. Confused Jasper looks back down to the human. If what she was seeing was what she think it is, then that means that this place she was in, is some sort of an area.

"This can't be what I think it is"

"Oh, it is exactly what you think it is" Diego spoke with confidence with every word that left his mouth.

Jasper tried to hold in her laughter but she failed to do so "HAHAHAHA! HOOOOOO thank the stars, I needed that after the time I had. But just so you know I may not understand how I got in here but I know for a fact a soft squishy human like you could never hurt me" Jasper smiled as she remembered the time she fought human at the war and the weak overly emotional fools in the zoo.

Placing her hand on his shoulder she was about to push him aside with the minimal effort in order to get to the door that she saw was right behind him. However that was the problem, she tried to push him aside with 'minimal effort'. Diego didn't even move an inch from when he was standing, Jasper started to apply more pressure unconsciously trying to push him aside but to no avail.

Diego slime grew large as he gripped Jasper's hand, his grip clamped her hand so hard it started to actually hurt her? Before she knew it the small little human judo flip her to the floor and with a loud 'THUD' echoed throughout the arena.

"Humanity evolved since the last time you saw it" now grasping her hand with both of his he pulled her body over his head preparing to slam her into the floor "so you better not fucking underestimate me" with that said he used all his strength pulled her back to the floor.

However, this move requires some prep time in order to use it and it was made longer given that Diego wanted to taunt Jasper only gave her the time she needed to counter this. Just before Jasper's head hit the floor she extended her arm out landing hand first and then kicked Diego in the face.

This sudden counter attack caused Diego to let go of Jasper as he was now holding on to his face in pain as he stumbled back but he recovered quickly and now was in a proper fighting stance. The smug smile he had was gone, replace with a more serious face.

"That was very good Jasper Facet-1J9J Cut-2BK. You got better than before but you still have some need for some training if you want to win this battle me"

Jasper paused, she was shocked how the human knew her full name. The way he talked to her, it sounded like he knew her personally and that disturbed her. She pushed such thoughts back as they would only serve to distract her in the short run, she instead focused herself on first crushing this tiny human and then escaping from this place in that order.

Jasper charged at the human expecting him to run away or try to dodge her charge but to her surprise, the human charged as well. Seeing an opportunity she went in for a spin dash attack hoping to squish the human flat on the floor.

Diego knew fully well what Jasper would do that, as she went for her spin dash attack it only proved him right. But to give Jasper credit he expected her to summon her crusher helmet before she charged, she was getting cocky but he wasn't complaining. After all his victory was all the more guaranteed this way.

As the spin dash drew close enough Diego quickly spun to the side and struck at the center of the ball with such force it caused Jaspers attack to stop and send her flying across the room. Gripping her side in pain she felt a burning sensation that oddly felt familiar to her in some wired way that she was not sure of. Looking up back at the human she noticed one odd thing about the human. His one gloved hand was smocking, the black glove he wore was singed with dying embers falling to the ground.

"You're not human! You're some sort of freak!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I've fought your kind during the war and I've been to the zoo, I've seen what your kind is supposed to be"

"That was like 5000 years ago, and wait… did you say 'Zoo?' please tell me there's not a human zoo somewhere in the stars? Looks like that weird fat kid with the blog and weird ass French fry braid hair was right. Jack may want to hear about this"

Jasper ground in pain, she couldn't keep fighting his human in her current state as she was still recovering from her encounter with that black goo creature. She knew nothing about this human who she believed wasn't a human, well not a true human that she knew of. Jasper hated to admit it but she needed to escape this place and hopefully find Peridot or even better find a way to contact Homeworld or the nearest outpost but to do that she would still need Peridot.

Jasper stood back up and this time she summoned her crusher helmet and then went for a charged up spin dash but this time she had a plan. Diego readied himself to counter Jasper's attack again but to his surprise just before Jasper was in reach she instead went around him. Diego looks towards where she was heading and knew what she was trying to do and knew she would fail. Going full speed at the door Jasper hoped she could bust it open with sheer force and make her escape but as soon as she hit the door she came to a complete stop. De-summoning her crusher helmet, Jasper held her head in pain as she growled rethinking her plan.

"That won't work, those doors are made of some form of shock absorption metal. I was told it's one of a kind, the more force you use the more it will back fire on you. But go on try again, you know this kind of reminds me of the time where you foolheartedly tried to take on a group of rebel gems by yourself and nearly got poofed and had to be saved by your commanding officer Sun" Diego taunted believing this would send Jasper into a frenzy.

Jasper stopped her excessive growling in pain and looked back upon at the human in both seething anger and questionable look on her face. The reason being she hated being reminded the time her commanding officer Sunstone, during the war she saved her from the rebels but the questioned that plagued her was how did this human know that? He wasn't there and he also even named her commanding officer as if he knew her personally. As Jasper stood back up again she was very tempted to fly into a rage and kill the human that belittled her. Thankfully her thousands of years of experience cooled down her temper, she looks around the room again but this time tried to find some sort of structural weakness she could exploit.

The only thing she could see that may be the only structural weakness in the room the black tinted glass that was on the top portion of the wall with some humans behind it. Jasper could easily make the jump and if luck would have it the glass would break under her assault. She just prays to the stars that the humans behind the glass are not as strong as the one she is fighting now.

Diego waited for Jasper to attack but it never came and he was getting impatient, seeing as his taunting wasn't working he decided to take a more proactive approach to this fight. Diego put his hand into his suit pocket and pulled out a short black cylinder from his breast pocket long enough to he held with both hands and with a simply flick of the wrist a long black energy obsidian blade sprouted from the hilt.

Jasper looked at it with shock. The weapon he had looked like a gem destabilizer, somewhat reminiscent of our own but was longer, darker and the electrical arcs were more profound giving it a more over charged look to it.

"How in the stars dose a primitive human like you have a gem destabilizer!?" Jasper demanded Diego.

"I don't have one" Diego answered "no one here does"

"What?" Jasper blurted out in confusion?

Diego starts to swing the sword around him, showing off his skill and dexterity with the weapon in a somewhat intimidating way.

"This right here doesn't destabilize gems, it 'shatters' them"

Jasper's eyes widen in terror, this human was going to shatter her. Diego looks down at his weapon and does something to it and the dark electrical arcs die down a lot. Diego looks back up to Jasper and smiles.

"Don't worry I turned down the voltage, you won't get shattered or poofed but I'll tell you this, it going to hurt a lot"

It was then Jasper realized why she was freed by this human, it wasn't to be killed, it was to be tormented and be made use for entertainment. Her fear was now gone, now she had a simple desire, and that was to KILL! This human. Summoning a new crusher helmet she went charging head first. Diego blocked her headbutt with the side of his blade but as he did Jasper grabbed both of his arms pulling them to the side along with his sword leaving his face completely unguarded. Pulling back her head Jasper was going to make sure she would end this in one strike.

When Jasper helmet came down on Diego face a loud bang echoing across the room, but this was not the sound of her helmet hitting flesh it was more like her helmet was hitting something hard and solid. Bringing her head back to her surprised the human's face was completely covered in red hot lava. Soon Jasper started to feel her hands getting hot, a little too hot for her liking. Looking at his arms lava was seeping out of nowhere from his body just like from his face and arms, letting go she back out quickly out of reflex.

As Jasper backed out the lava that covered Diego's forearms dripped off him to unveil the fiery red vambraces he now wears. Diego using his now free right hands to whip away the thick layer of magma from his face now showing a Visored Barbuta style helmet that laid underneath.

Looking at the helmet he was wearing Jasper felt like she recognizes it. The design, the color, the shape the only thing that seemed different or out of place about it was the blackened ash diamond that was on the right side of the mouth plate.

Diego lifted his right lava covered hand instantly catching the eye of Jasper, seeing the glove burn away into nothing but ash. As the last bit of lava dripped off his hand Jasper's eyes widen in disbelief, for she has now was seeing someone she has not seen in well over 5000 years

"Sun!"


	5. Ch 5 shattered loyalt

**Sorry I've not updated this story it just this one is the least like and followed out of my stories but if it gets more favs and follows I'll update it more frequently.**

 **So just a heads up the story will tend to get darker in some part as the story progresses simply because I like some stories that tend to get darker in them, it keeps it fresh and exciting, well for me at least. But tell me what you think, and tell me how dark you want this story to get.**

 **Still looking for a proofreader. I thought I had one before but he/she was not responding to my PM. So if anyone wants to proofread all my stories just PM me.**

 **Just so you know, I've updated the story from 1-4 fixed some spelling and added some new parts here and there so check it out.**

Ch 5 shattered loyalty

"What would know of pain? What would you know of suffering? I was loyal to my Diamond, I fought for her and I was inevitably shattered for her. And how did she thank me! She took my shards and forced them together with others, both friend and foe. And here I am, bonded to a soft young squishy human. But I'll have to admit, I feel more whole now then I've ever been before in my entire existence"

Sunstone

 **Flash back over 5000 years ago during the gem rebellion**

"Jasper! JASPER!" (Smack) Jaspers commanding officer Sunstone smacked her in the back of the head for not listening to her role call "Start paying attention you waste of minerals, we're on the front line base here. Do you want to get poofed and or shattered?"

"N-no Sunstone" Jasper replied as she gave Sunstone a salute which only seem to infuriate her even more.

"What in the stars do you think you're doing?"

"W-what, I'm not doing wrong. My salute is perfect?"

"By the stars above that's not the point you fool. We are in the middle of a possible battle field and I find you staring into space and saluting, you're supposed to be on guard for any rebels. Not standing around like you're in front of a diamond"

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Jasper was about to go and leave and go patrol the base she was at but Sunstone stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going"

"I was going on pat-" Sunstone cut her off before she could finish.

"Without first summoning your weapon!?"

"I mean I could always just summon it when I find a rebel and smash them into-" Jasper didn't even get to finish what she wanted to say until Sunstone punched Jasper in the face with her red hot gauntlet fist. The hot sting burning her cheek.

"You fool! That's if you find them first! You're forgetting they too will be looking out for gems like you. I was told by the Peridot's that you came out perfect, but now I'm starting to question if that's true or not"

"I am perfect!"

"In form maybe. But in mind you're surely lacking. Even the defects understand that you always have your weapon ready for battle" Sunstone point at another Jasper with one small left arm and one bigger right arm holding a battle axe in hand looking out for trouble "See what I mean, even a defect like her knows what's at stack"

Jasper look over to the other Jasper and tighten her fist to claim down. She always hated being compared to the other Jaspers as if she was the same as them. Sure they came out of the same kindergarten but she was a cut above the rest. She knew it, everyone else knew it, everyone but Sunstone.

"Look, I know I'm being hard on you but you have to understand I don't want you to get shattered"

"You really think those rejects can shatter me?!

"They shattered a diamond, what makes you any better?"

"They used underhanded tricks, she was stabbed in the back by one of her most trusted quarts that won't happen with me. Because I'm a cut above them all"

"You know Moonstone was shattered in battle against the rebels just three days ago, and she was most definitely a cut above you"

This news shock Jasper to her very core. Moonstone was a great fighter, leader and was close friends with Sunstone. To of hear someone like her had fallen only meant things were getting worse for Homeworld. This would ultimately embolden the rebellion knowing such a high figure in blue Diamond's court was shattered.

"How did it happen?"

"Reports say she was defeated in single combat, we don't know by who. But thankfully the battle wasn't lost and her shards were collected along with the fallen loyalists and even the traitors"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"Don't be, just summon your weapon and go on your patrol" Sunstone ordered Jasper, showing hints of sadness as she tried to hold back a tear for her fallen friend.

"As you command" Jasper replied, summoning her helmet and was about to go on patrol but something shock the very earth she stood on

 **BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

An explosion erupted causing the alarms to sound off telling everyone something bad was happening. Soon a bunch of Peridots barged into the room where Jasper and Sunstone were with a panicked face.

"Sun! We're being attacked by rebel gems"

"What is our status?!"

"Not good! Not good!" one of the Peridot repeated obviously panicking over their predicament "they blew a hole through our defensive perimeter in the Eastern section of our base!"

"What?" Sunstone yelled out in disbelief "That is impossible! That section was heavily guarded, what happen?"

"The gems guarding that section turned traitor and it is causing mass confusion amongst our ranks in the first initial attack. But don't worry the Topaz's was able to reorganize the loyalist troops and mount a counter defensive but that won't last long"

"Do you know how many rebels and traitors there are?"

"There's at least over a dozen rebels and the number of gems that were supposed to guard the Eastern section were 10 so 25 to the high 30 or possibly more in total"

"Good we still have the numeral advantage" Sunstone smile in glee.

"No we don't" one of the 5 Peridots corrected Sunstone until she thought about it "wait you're not counting the non-combative gems are you?"

"Of course I am"

"But we were specifically not made for fighting!"

"Well today that changes. Jasper make sure all the Peridots in this base get armed and ready with blasters, I'll be outside keeping the rebels busy for as long as I can"

Jasper gave a small grunt of displeasure but kept it to herself she knew better than to argue with a high ranking commanding officer. That and she highly respected her as one quartz to another "Yes mam!"

Tacking the Peridots to the armory was by far the most difficult mission she has ever been assigned to. As they were constantly complaining about the odds of them actually being useful in battle or how they would report this to Yellow Diamond. She was so tempted to just shatter them right here and now, but she knew if she did the rebels would have the advantage and win and she also predicted more than half of them would be shattered in the battle. So there was that to look forward to at least, so if she was lucky none of them would make it out alive.

"Alright you're all armed now and ready to fight, NOW GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT, OR BY THE STARS I'LL SHATTER YOU MYSELF!"

Not even one beared to talk back as they all ran out from the base in order to fight the rabel gems with Jasper close behind them. Upon exiting the building the Peridots immediately took cover behind anything that would protect them from return fire from both the rebellious and treacherous gems.

Jasper quickly ran up to the enemy to engage in close quarters combat as the Peridots to lay down suppressing fire so that none of the rebels would be able to shoot at her. Using this opportunity to its fullest potential Jasper spotted one of the treacherous gems that betrayed them to the rebels. A defective Jasper whose arms were twice the size than a normal Jaspers.

Jasper changed at the turncoat with her crusher helmet summoned ready to shatter her into dust. However the turncoat Jasper was on guard and was ready for Jasper's frontal assault with her flail in hand. This would prove fruitless however as Jasper was able to doge the counter attack with utter ease, because the of the disproportionate size of the defective Jasper's arms made it difficult for her to maneuver them.

Jasper pined her lesser sister underneath her boot that was pressed on her lower back where her gem was placed slowly crushing it.

"Why?! Did you betray us?! Why have you abandon your fallen diamond and the one who took you in?! What did you stand to gain?!

"What would you understand? You're perfect!"

"That's it? You betray us because you were jealous of me and my perfection. I cannot believe I came from the same kindergarten as you, you're just pathetic quartz! A waste of resources. I am going to enjoy shattering you with my crusher helmet"

"By the Stars! Do you think everything revolves around you? I didn't betray yellow diamond because of my jealousy of you, I betrayed yellow diamond because of my imperfections. Just think for a moment what would happen if we won the war and rose quartz gets shattered as well as those gems that supported her?" the defective Jasper waited for Jasper to responded to her question.

"Then we would get this colony back up and running again and then preserve pink diamonds Legacy, our diamonds legacy"

"You fool" the faulty Jasper's quartz voice broken. Now it sounded like she was both scared and sad "we'd be shattered! Our purpose fulfilled with nothing left for us to do. But with the Crystal Gems our purpose would be our own. We'd be free"

"Rose wants Gems like you after they're worthless, she waits until after they've lost, because when you're at the bottom, you'll follow anyone, that makes you feel like less of a failure. And if it's means anything to you, I'm sorry for you" with the last words she said she applied more pressure to her foot, crushing her gem.

Lifting her foot up, she stares down at the shards of the Jasper. She really did felt sorry for the faulty Jasper.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield Sunstone was pushing back the rebels and traitor. She had already poofed 2 rebels, shattered 1 and shattered 2 traitor. Now all the Crystal Gems stared to avoid her until a single Bismuth steped up to her, declaring to the other gems around her that she'll deal with Sunstone. Sunstone saw that this Bismuth was the leader of this raiding party and was the most likely the gem that convinced the turncoats to fight for the Crystal Gems as the traitors seem to know her.

Both gem steers each other down, sizing each other up looking for any weakness in their defence and exploit them.

"So a Bismuth? Never thought a builder would be a leader of this rag tag group of gems"

Bismuth merely shrugged "what can I say, I'm sort of an inspiration to the other gems and even to the humans. That and I wanted to test out my new weapons" Bismuth flashes a prototype breaking point at her "I'm glade I ran into you, I need high ranking gems like you to fully test out my breaking point" she smiled as she looked at her weapon.

Sunstone looks at the weapon and a worried look came on her face.

"The only other high ranking gems this bad girl has shattered was a Moonstone"

The mention of Moonstone caught Sunstone by surprise. The one that shattered her friend was facing her right now. Bismuth saw this and stopped smiling, even if they were enemies she wasn't cruel to rub the death of a friend in someone's face. Even if that someone was a loyalist.

"If it means anything to you, she was the hardest opponent I have ever faced in my life. But I got a lucky hit in and won, I'm lucky to still be alive but this is war. Like the humans say it's a kill or be killed, so I don't regret what I had to do"

Sunstone could hear the sympathy in her voice and see that this Bismuth was not lying but that didn't take away from the fact she shattered Moonstone.

"I thank you for emitting that to me, most gems would keep their mouths shut or brag about it in my preasence and I respect that so when I shatter you I'll shatter not as a simple builder but as a fellow worrier"

Bismuth smiled "and when I shatter you, I'll be one step closer to my end goal"

"And what would that be?"

"To shatter all the Diamonds with this very weapon"

"Don't you think that's aiming a little too high?"

"Hey, aiming high is my main bismuth"

"I now see you're the funny one. No wonder those faulty Jaspers joined you"

"They weren't the only ones that did"

"Wait! What?!"

(BOOM)

The fount line base blowup taking many of the gems that were holding up a defensive positions inside were now gone. Then some of the gem's that were ones on her side staring turn traitor, poofing gems left and right. It seems that all the faulty gems had all become renegades and even some of the Peridot's and other low class gems as well.

Sunstone was now surrounded by rebels and traitors and any loyalist gems that were still around were either too far away to help her or busy with their own fighting to help her out right now.

"So this is how I get shattered, ganged up on by rebels and traitors. Can't say that's not how I wanted to go but don't think I'll make it easy for you" she declared as she stood in a defensive position summoning her full magma body armor, ready to take as many as she can before shattering.

Bismuth steps forward and smirks at Sunstone "This one's all mine, the rest of you take care of any stragglers that are around and keep an eye out for reinforcements" as Bismuth gave the order the other gems dispersed.

As the last gem leaves the area Sunstone charges Bismuth with a magma coated gauntlet fist. Only to have Bismuth parry her with the Breaking Point. Sunstone quickly reacted with a flurry of punches too fast for Bismuth to properly parry and counter them all effectively so instead she rolled with the punches till she grabbed on one of Sunstone's fist so that she could not escape from her counterattack and rammed the Breaking Point abdomen.

Luckily for Sunstone her magma plate armour, saved her from the Breaking Point piercing her light form and ultimately shatter her. But another strike like that in the same place or any other place that has thinner plate and she'd be in trouble. Thinking quickly she grabs Bismuth weapon and then turning up the heat in our hands, knowing full well that her weapon in a solid weapon and not a gem light weapon. Meaning if this one breaks or melts, she won't be able to just pull out another one but to her horror it wasn't melting away and turning into slag.

"You've got to be joking right? I am a Bismuth, I made this weapon with my own hands! I practically bathed in molten lava every day! The heat you're putting out is nothing compared to my workshop"

Bismuth grabs Sunstone by her breast plate and proceeded to head-butt her causing her to stagger back from the blow. The fight had not been going well for Sunstone, her lava powers and armour were a bad matchup against Bismuth and her the Breaking Point weapon. The former being a Bismuth type gem, that are characterized to have a very high heat tolerance making her abilities almost useless and the latter made her able to ignored her defenses.

"Is that all you upper crust gems got?! Because if it is I can do this all day" Bismuth taunted.

Sunstone was now officially done playing around. It was time to take things a little bit more seriously, it's just like what Bismuth said. It's kill or be killed, and right now she was very much in the mood for killing. Sunstone clasped your hands together and as she did an intense heat wave shot through the area and even Bismuth herself needed to shield her eyes from the intensity of the heat.

After a few seconds the heat died down a little, just enoch time for Bismuth to see something coming down on her as she dodged it. Everything was a bluer, she was now on the defensive as she dodged blow after blow. She could bearly keep her eyes on Sunstone as she ether spin turned behind her or was swooping down low. this fight had just got a little bit more intense and a little bit more out of hand for Bismuth's liking.

Having had enough of dodging blurs Bismuth stands her ground and then ground pounds the earth beneath her with the Breaking Point sending a shock wave out. Forcefully pushing Sunstone back, giving Bismuth the breathing room she needed to get her ball bearings in order and finally get a good look at what Sunstone was swinging at her.

Looking at Sunstone, Bismuth saw that she was now holding a fiery hot blade crackling with fire and embers.

"Like what you see? You should honored and unlucky, for you and only 15 other people have ever seen this but none have ever lived to tell anyone about it. it takes a little concentration and a little drive to use correctly. I can also control my Magna and make shapes out of it as well of course increasing the temperatures to such a high degree I could easily melt the Hull of a warship. So if this thing hits you your gem is going to melt away into vapor" Sunstone gloated.

Bismuth with a now more serious face eyed the new weapon Sunstone was wielding and taking in every single detail of it as to evaluate its power and effectiveness. The so called sword wasn't even sharp, it edges were blunt. It was more like a pointed bat that took the shape of a sword but the heat. That was by far its most dangerous feature it had. It was not a boast but a fact, Bismuth calculated her Breaking Point could block 3-4 hits at the current temperature it was at. 5-6 maybe if she was lucky but each hit it would take would damage her weapon, ultimately break it in the end.

Bismuth formulated a plan in her head, granted a risky one but if she played it out just right. She would win a decisive victory over Sunstone and shatter her gem. And if she didn't it would be her shattered on the floor.

Turning her left hand into a pair of forging tongs Bismuth readied herself for Sunstone's onslaught hoping to catch the sword and hold it down giving her time for her to deliver the finishing blow. It all sounded easy enough at first but Bismuth was battle hardened that one simple mistake on her side would make it her end.

Sunstone chargers at Bismuth with alarming speed, with her sword coming down on Bismuth's head. She doges and clamps down on Sunstone's sword with her forging tong arm holding it down, but instantly recoils her arm away. She really didn't expect the sword to be that insanely hot. Bismuth then sees the sword is swan right at her chest were her gem is located. Acting fast braces for impact and manages to block it with the Breaking Point, sending her skidding across the dirt fool.

Looking down at her weapon Bismuth curses at herself, seeing the damage done to the Breaking Point was far more then she anticipated. Bismuth really need to end this fight right now or else Sunstone would be the one to end the fight.

As Sunstone closes the distance on Bismuth again she begins to frenzy as she slashes and stabs at Bismuth. All of which are missing her as Bismuth keeps backing out of range before Sunstone could hit her. This wouldn't last for long as Bismuth was going to be pushed into a corner soon, she knew it Sunstone knew it. So she needed to do it here and now. As Sunstone pulled back her magma sword for her next swing Bismuth jumped into her stance so quickly and suddenly Sunstone didn't have time to react to it. Before she knew it Bismuth again clapped onto her but this time instead of clapping onto the sword. Bismuth instead clapped on Sunstone's hands, keeping both of them locked in place.

With Sunstone now trapped Bismuth reeled back her fist and punched Sunstone in the head. To Bismuth surprise the helmet that Sunstone summoned only had a small dent in it after it had been hit with her Breaking Point. But looking at it shouldn't have been a surprise, the blow it took earlier did way more damage than she would've like.

Sunstone was now getting worried. The Bismuth had now restricted her movement greatly and struck her in the head with her weapon. Thankfully it would seem her weapon didn't have its destructive capability like it did the first time she was hit with it. But this didn't stop Bismuth from repetedly punching her in the head, chest, arm and shoulder. Trying desperately to penetrate her armour but all attempt failed to do the deed.

Eventually Sunstone managed to break free of her holdings and threw a punch at Bismuth's face to force her back and give her the space she need to start swinging her sword again. But only halfway through the punch did she and Bismuth both hear the sound.

 **Crack~~~~**

Both Sunstone and Bismuth looked longingly at Sunstone's hand to see that Bismuth had uppercutted Sunstone's hand with the Breaking Point piercing the armour where it was the most weakest, the palm of the hand. Going in as far in to come out through the other side of the gauntlet where her gem was located. And in a puff of smock, Sunstone was no more than a pile of broken shards on the ground right next to Bismuth feet.

"WOW! Baby that was some lucky punch, I was almost a goner then" Bismuth looks upon her damaged weapon in frustration "Damn! I still need to run a few more test and a few more modifications and maybe a little more twinking before I show this off to Rose"

"Bismuth!" a gem called out.

Bismuth turned away from her weapon to see crazy legs running towards her in a panic.

"Bismuth! Homeworld reanforments are closing in, what should we do?"

"Calm down crazy legs! How many are coming?"

"I, I, I don't know. But there's a lot of them coming here right now"

Bismuth looked around the Homeworld base and smiled at the amount of damage they were able to do in the short amount of time. Not only that but they were also able achieved many things. First off they got a lot of recruits and shattered a high ranking gem in Yellow Diamond's court.

"We've done enough now, it's time to head out and get back to base. Tell the troops to pick up any fallen comrades that got poofed or stars forbid if any of them got shattered"

"Yes, I'll get right on it"

"My illustrious Diamond, I bring news of forward base 5KJ7"

"Just tell me already pearl I'm very busy right now"

"It has been reported that forward base 5KJ7 has suffered critical damage, thankfully reinforcements were able to arrive before the bass was completely destroyed beyond repair. There was no fighting when the reinforcements came however it would seem the crystal gems ran away before the reinforcements could do anything"

"Wasn't Sunstone in charge of forward base 5KJ7?"

"Yes my Diamond"

"Bring her here to me. I wish to have a talk with her about her failure"

"My Diamond I'm afraid to inform you that Sunstone was shattered in the engagement with the Crystal Gems. Eyewitness reports cross referenced with surveillance footage, although damaged showed she was shattered in one on one combat"

Hearing this bit of information Yellow Diamond was stunned. She did not expect one of her top quartz to be shattered. Forward base 5KJ7 was just an outpost of no real strategic importance to think that Crystal Gems would have someone that could shatter Sunstone. Yellow Diamond activate her holo console to browse past engagements.

Flipping through the screen Yellow Diamond saw thing were going bad for her but also for Blue as well. Not too long ago she too had lost a high racking gem in her court, a moonstone. Not only that, but there are also reports of entire bases and facilities being completely destroyed. But that however wasn't the oddest thing about it as things like this are expected to happen in war time.

What really caught her eye was that it all happens far too quickly and without warning. One second the bases we're at 100% functionality then the next second they just stop reporting in. when investigation groups were sent in there to find out what had happen only to report back that every gem there was found shattered with very few signs of a struggle. Some others would also report that in some cases corrupted gems had been found as well but they were to be expected as well in uncertain times like these.

"It doesn't matter the end result would have been the same anyways, no matter how good she was in the past she was a failure and as like the rest she'll be put to better use. Add her shards to the cluster as well as the others that have failed. No use in wasting a potential resource"

"As you command my Diamond I'll make sure it happens"


End file.
